1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel nitrogen-containing perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides and a method for the production thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to nitrogen-containing perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides suitable for use as a polymerization initiator for fluorine-containing monomers, as a reagent for introducing nitrogen-containing perfluoroalkyl groups, and as a raw material for perfluoro-tertiary diamines which are useful as heat transfer media or solvents and to a method for highly efficient production of the nitrogen-containing perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides from-perfluoro(dialkylamino group-substituted carboxylic acid fluorides).
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known that perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides are useful as polymerization initiators for the production of fluorine-containing polymers (Japanese Patent Public Disclosure SHO 49(1974)-10290). It is also known that many perfluoroalkyl group-containing compounds exhibit useful qualities such as surface activity, lubricity, and physiological activity. As methods for producing perfluoroalkyl group-containing compounds, those using perfluoroalkyl iodides ["Journal of Fluorine Chemistry", Vol. 22, page 541 (1983)]and FITS reagents ["Journal of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, Japan", Vol. 41, page 251 (1983)]and those by perfluoroalkylation using fluorine-containing alkanoyl peroxides ["Journal of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, Japan", Vol. 46, page 1205 (1988)]have been proposed to date.
However, the only perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides available up to now have been: (1) perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides produced from a perfluorocarboxylic acid chloride as a raw material and (2) perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides produced from a perfluorocarboxylic acid fluoride containing an oxygen atom in the perfluoroalkyl group thereof by oligomerizing reaction of hexafluoropropene oxide, this latter group of perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides consisting of (a) bis(perfluoro-2-methyl-3-oxahexanoyl) peroxides [referred to in the Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 47, page 2009 (1982) ]and (b) bis(perfluoro-2,5-dimethyl-3,6-dioxanonanoyl) peroxide, bis(perfluoro-2,5,8-trimethyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoyl) peroxide and bis(perfluoro-2,5,8,11,14-pentamethyl-3,6,9,12,15-pentaoxaoctadecanoyl) peroxides [all three of which are referred to in the proceeding of the 15th Symposium on Flourine Chemistry, 0-29 held on Oct. 22 and 23, 1990 in Tokyo]. In the circumstances, a need has arisen for perfluoroalkanoyl peroxides suitable for use in various industrial applications.